dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Hammurabi
Miss Hammurabi is a 2018 Korean drama about the life of judges and the various disputes that they have to settle. Synopsis Miss Hammurabi is a courtroom drama about an overly sympathetic judge, Park Chao Reum (Go Ara), and the coolheaded Ba Reun (Kim Myung Soo). Park Chaoreum (Go Ara) is a newly appointed judge who is assigned to the 44th Civil Affairs Department at the Seoul Central District. She is always on the lookout for injustice and is able to profoundly empathize with others. Compared to her, Im Ba Reun (Kim Myung Soo) is a rigid man of principle with the creed of creating a 'court that is equal to all'. He is displeased with junior judge, Park Chao Reum (Go Ara), who is too sympathetic when it comes to cases.https://www.viki.com/tv/36457c-miss-hammurabi?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Go Ah Ra as Park Cha Oh Reum *L as Im Ba Reun *Sung Dong Il as Chief Judge Han Se Sang |-| Supporting Characters= *Ryu Deok Hwan as Jung Bo Wang *Elliya Lee as Lee Do Yeon *Lee Tae Sung as Min Yong Joon *Cha Soo Yeon as Hong Eun Ji *Kim Young Ok as Park Cha Oh Reum's grandmother *Go In Bum as Im Ba Reun's father *Park Soon Chun as Im Ba Reun's mother *Ahn Nae Sang as the chief presiding judge *Kim Hong Fa as Chief Justice *Lee Chul Min as Court Clerk Maeng *Lee Won Jong as Presiding Judge Bae *Lee Kan Hee as Park Cha Oh Reum's mother *Yeom Ji Young as Assistant Clerk Yoon *Lee Ye Eun as Court Lieutenant Lee Dan Di *Kim Jeong Hak as Senior Judge Kwon *Jeon Jin Ki as Head Judge Kam *Nam Tae Boo as Judge Kim Dong Hoon *Cha Soon Bae as Chief Judge Sung *Kim Hyun as Park Cha Oh Reum's aunt *Kim Ji Sung as Kim Da In *Bae Do Hwan as a senior judge and mediator *Park Hyun Jung as Senior Judge Oh Jung In *Kim Seo Ha as a lawyer *Ahn Joon Woo as Kim Choong Sik *Choi Ga In as Han Se Sang's wife *Baek Song Hee as Han Seo Hyun, Se Sang's daughter *Kim Bo Yun as Han Seo Yeon *Lee Jae Woo |-| Guest Roles= *Kim Wook as Lee Ga Woon *Jung Min Sung as a restaurant owner (Ep.2) *Lee Han Wi as the oldest son (Ep.7) *Kim Eung Soo as Lee Young Soo's father (Ep.8) *Choi Seung Kyung as Pres. Container Supplier (Ep.9) *Jung Jae Sung as a judge *Yoo Hyung Kwan as Lawyer Hwang (Ep.1,9) *Jo Sung Ha as a creative writing professor (Ep.13) *Lee Joo Suk as Yong Joon's brother-in-law *Jo Jae Ryong as a lawyer *Hong Hee Won as Lawyer Goo Jin Tae *Park Seung Tae as the mother of a medical malpractice victim *Heo Rin as Deputy Chief Na In Sook (Ep.3) *Kim Hyung Min as Assemblyman Kang Yo Han *Kim So Ra as the second blind date (Ep.1) *Nam Hyun Joo as the mother of the third blind date (Ep.1) *Ri Min as the subway assaulter (Ep.1) *Na Gwang Hoon as Chairman Koo *Lee Jung Eun as a matchmaker (Ep.1) *Choi Hyo Sang as a taxi driver (Ep.4) *Lee Joon Hee as Hong Eun Ji's husband *Choi Kwang Il as the senior judge of the criminal department *Seo Kwang Jae as the protest leader (Ep.9) *Choi Gyo Shik as an employee in the hospital ER (Ep.9) *Hong Suk Youn as a junkyard owner (Ep.11) *Baek Yoon Heum as a store owner (Ep.11) *Choi Jong Ryul as a criminal offender (Ep.12) *Yoo In Hyuk as a prosecutor (Ep.12) *Han Ji Woo as a college student (Ep.13) *Lee Eugene as a student in a hardware store (Ep.11) *Gong Ra Hee as a reporter *Yoo Hye In as a subway assault victim (Ep.1) *Lee Yoo Mi as a sexual abuse victim *Ha Hoe Jung as the minister of civil affairs *Shin Min Joo as a witness of workplace sexual harassment *Yeon Seung Ho as a traffic control officer *Jung Dong Geun as a prosecutor *Ji Tae Yang as a defendant *Park So Yi as Lee Young Soo's daughter *Kang Shin Goo as a pastor *Kim Dae Kook as a reporter *Yoo So Young *Han Da Hee *Park Geon *Park Gun Ah *Lee Jae Woo *Noh Seung Jin *Lee Kyung Hoon Soundtrack Main Article: Miss Hammurabi OST Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Welcome to Waikiki" and was followed by "Life" on July 23, 2018.http://asianwiki.com/Ms._Hammurabi *The drama was based on the novel "Ms. Hammurabi" by Moon Yoo-Seok (published 2015 in daily newspaper The Hankyoreh). *First script reading took place on January 16, 2018. *The drama was 100% created in pre-production. *Episode 7 was originally planned to air on Monday, June 11, 2018, due to news coverage of U.S. President Donald Trump and North Korean leader Kim Jong-Un's summit in Singapore. Episode 7 instead aired on Tuesday, June 12, 2018. Gallery Miss Hammurabi.png|Official Poster Miss Hammurabi (Go Ara).png|Park Cha Oh Reum (Go Ah Ra) Character Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:JTBC Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Law Category:Miss Hammurabi